


Take a Seat

by BoujeeD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Face-Sitting, Kidnapping, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power top reader, Quickies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans highkey loves ass, Sans(Underfell) - Freeform, Smut, Underfell Sans, psycho reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoujeeD/pseuds/BoujeeD
Summary: You've been working hard for months to get Sans the way you want him. All hard work is eventually rewarded.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this non con but, I guess it changes to dub con so if you're uncomfy with that I don't recommend this I suppose. However nothing violent or gruesome. I've had this for a while and wanted to share it. Hope you enjoy.

5 months.

Thorough note taking, vigilant observing and meticulous planning, is all you had done in the past 5 months. By now, there was no counting how many nights your eyes wished to close but your mind denied them of such pleasure. The last proper meal your body has received? There is no room to think of such trivial things.

Sure, your parents were concerned about your subtle but noticeable changes in behavior and declining health but ultimately, they wouldn’t understand.

No one would.

Too much focus is required to fulfil your ambitions.

And every day, you etched closer and closer to your goal.

Every move made and every ounce of your efforts shall be rewarded.

The bushes seemed more comfortable this week. Maybe the torn up plaid blanket you decided to carry is what made your afternoon watch round so much more comfortable. Or maybe because the feral orange cat that usually tries to take your watch spot wasn’t here. A doctor visit might be needed for the last bite it gave you. But that could wait.

You hated how far you had to position yourself from Sans’ house but you knew if you treaded any closer, you’d run this risk of him catching you. Skeleton monsters particularly had a keen sense of smell and great intuition. You would know. You read all 20 volumes on monster kind and memorized everything you could about skeletons. From the way the convert the magic to how breathing works for them, you knew it all.

You had to. You didn’t want Sans to get hurt when the time came.

The afternoon passed by pretty quickly. Time always seemed to disappear when you were watching him. Research purposes aside, there was always a feeling of endearment in your soul while you spent _quality_ _time_ with him like this.

Sans did everything that he typically does on a Friday afternoon, which was laze around on his front porch and sleep. With the afternoon watch round over, you no longer served a purpose here in the bushes. The temptation to stay just a _little_ longer gnawed at you however, you had to finish up the final prep.

Grabbing the key taped under your computer desk, you headed for the trunk hidden under a pile of clothes in your closet. You brought it out and did your third room security check. Making sure your door was locked and latched, and that the blackout curtains you had up were fully closed.

Carefully inspecting the items in the trunk, you verified all the tools needed for your special session was there. All that was left was to retrieve your ‘date’.

The thought alone of finally getting to scratch that itch, made sheer adrenaline fuel your body and mind in so many ways. If your already soaked panties and racing heart was anything to go by. Trying your best to temporarily push these thoughts back, you bathed, dolled yourself up and drove to the local nightclub with all your tools secured in your car trunk.

Upon arriving, everything was already going according to plan. Sans was already there and drunk. The same as in the regular schedule and actions you documented, he was by himself, with mustard bottle in hand, making pun after pun.

_‘He’s so handsome.’_ This was your final thought before putting the plan into motion.

  
  


Tonight, you made sure you wore your best short and tight dress with a deep cut on either side, show more hips and thigh than you normally do. From all the data you’ve collected, you knew how much he loves seeing thighs and hips. And without any effort other turning your backside in his general direction, he was already on his way over to you.

“hey doll, mind if i join you over here.” He set his drink down on the bar and took a seat beside you. The thrill inside you seemed to grow stronger as everything was going so smoothly. Every step, is one step closer.

You crossed one leg over the other and shifted your hips in a way that he can get a better view of your ass. “Only if you plan on keeping me company for the rest of the night.”

Sliding a hand over your thigh and giving it firm squeeze, was all you needed to see from him that this was going to be easier than you thought. “i’ll be all the company ya need.”

The idle and flirtatious conversation went on. Every now and then he would give your ass a nice squeeze. The more he touched you, the more you became impatient. You wanted him so bad. The moment he turned his head to order food from the bar, you dropped the clear substance into his drink. By the time he focused his attention on you again, the substance had completely dissolved. When the food arrived, he already had downed his drink. You allowed him to finish his food and chatter a bit more before checking your timer and noting that the drugs would take affect soon.

You couldn’t risk waiting any longer.

You snatched a quick kiss from him and started feeling him through his clothes. “Let’s take this back to my place.”

And without any other words needed, you lead him to your car. You had to move quickly before the drugs took full affect. You didn’t want anyone to see you, much less see Sans being led into your car.

“i zunno wat wuz in da drink…. ion feel too hot.” Sans felt like his eyelids where getting heavy and his speech slurred.

Slowly, you reached into the back seat and pulled out the magic restraint collar. “Its okay babe, I’m gonna take care of you.” Sans was already out like a light and you placed the collar carefully around his neck. You wouldn’t want to bring harm to him, that’s the last thing you’d ever do.

By the time Sans came around, he had no solid recollection of what happened. He assumed it was the regular, Papyrus probably came and dragged him outta the club, yelling about how irresponsible he was and is now downstairs angrily making him breakfast. He made to move but found something heavy weighing him down.

Finally, fully coming to his senses, he shifted to see his was chained down on his back, with all of his arms and legs cuffed to the floor.

“what da hell?!” He began to struggle to break free, with no luck. In attempt to use his magic, it ricocheted off of his own soul instead of being expelled and left him in agonizing pain.

He heard a door open and slam shut. Moments after you where hovering over his body. Wearing nothing more than a black bra and socks.

“I dunno what da hell you think yer doing, but you better stop this shit **now.** ” His tone turning absolutely menacing. Through all the time you’ve watched him, you’ve never seen him like this before. The eye light in his right socket extinguished the one in the left was ablaze. He would probably kill you if he could right now. And that thought sent a shiver down your spine and made your sex wet with want.

“Don’t worry, I wont hurt you. And please don’t struggle in the restraints, I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself. Besides, we’re a long way out from the city, so you don’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us.”

“you fucking psychopath! let me go!” Sans’ voice was music to your ears. You’ve always dreamed of him talking to you like this. You continued to ignore his threats and insults and grabbed the spray bottle full of pink magic. You sprayed a bunch into his face. Normally drinking it would have been the best method but you knew Sans was not gonna willfully drink anything you gave him right now. And violently forcing anything down his throat is not something you want to do right now.

In no time at all his breaths turned shallow and his bones felt like fire. His joints lit up and he felt his magic pool down to pelvis. The tent in his pants let you know the pink magic worked. You were just salivating at the mouth and your sex was soaked. You couldn’t wait to put his magic in your mouth. You’ve wondered for months what he would taste like.

You pulled down his shorts and gave his dick a firm squeeze. It took everything in him to bite back the moan that almost slipped out. He refused to grant you the satisfaction of believing you made him feel good.

“C’mon babe, don’t be shy. I wanna hear you.” You began stroking his cock with one hand and bent down to give the tip a lewd lick. He tasted like fresh cherries with a slight tart tang. Your hot appendage continued to swirl around the tip, slightly teasing him by pulling back every now and then. Sans continued to hold back the moans and tried to keep his hips from bucking. With no further hesitation, you took his entire length into your mouth and began to suck. You licked the base of his dick with your tongue while allowing your throat to take in the rest of him.

You looked him in the eye and continued your ministrations. He finally caved and could no longer hold back his moans and he even tried bucking his hips. If he is gonna get used like this, he might as well enjoy it.

Sans felt his body begin to tense as you continued to deepthroat him. He began to buck his hips faster as he felt his ending approach.

You quickly pulled back and panted for air and heard a whine from the skeleton. It struck something feral in you knowing that he was enjoying this as well, even though you never planned on him getting off from this. This whole plan was centered around yourself, but there was no harm in making him feel good. If he works for it.

“I’m not gonna let you cum for free. Be a good boy and don’t bite.” He was confused as to what you meant, until he saw you stand up over him and turn around.

_“Oh God yes.”_

His face feels just as smooth as you dreamed it would be. If there was a god, you’d thank him for allowing your prayers to be answered. All your hard work for this one moment. You wanted nothing more than to use this skeleton’s face as a seat for your pussy.

Time seemed to speed up as you started grinding your soaked sex across his face and caressing your breast. Sans’ own magic started to leak red translucent precum and he a deep groan came from his chest.

“ _You…ah~… like this don’t you?_ ”

He only opened his maw and slipped his tongue to give your pussy a slow raucous lick. All the hairs on your skin stood up and a tingling sensation deliciously over took your pussy. “heh, can’t cha do better dan dis?”

His challenging tone made you start to ride his face with abandon need. Your hips moving faster the more he licked and sucked at your swollen lips. The lewd sounds of moaning filled the basement.

You felt your core clench and vision dance as you finally reached your blissful end, and he met his end in time with yours.

Sans made no hesitation in lapping up all your sweet juices as you came on face.

It took a moment of steady breathing before you both came down from the sex high. Slowly, you lifted yourself from over his face. There was a dull ache in your legs from sitting in that position but it was more than worth it.

It was quiet for sometime between you two. You had plan to just keep him here and feed him ~~and ride his face as often as humanly possible~~. After all, you couldn’t let him go. He’d probably call the cops and you’d go to jail. Or worse, he’d tell his brother, and that’s the last thing you need in your life. However, you didn’t expect him to be so compliant the way he was during the later part of this.

He cleared his non-existent throat and broke your train of deep thought.

“y’know, ya coulda just asked like normal people.”

You just stared at him, taken aback from his words. After all that just transpired, this was not the reaction you expected from him.

“what? ya got a great ass on ya and i personally don’t mind. don’t get me wrong, you’re still a crazy bitch, but i enjoyed the view.”

“S-so you’re not gonna try and call the cops on me?”  
  


“nah, just let me go, m’spine is starting to hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus: IMAGINE GETTING KIDNAPPED FOR SOME ASS.  
> Sans: i'm tryna my best here boss


End file.
